An Arc's Path: New Beginnings
by jackpotdante
Summary: Fearing the legacy of the Arcs someone damaged Jaune soul as a child. Now the damage has gotten far worse and at the gate of death Jaune is offered a chance to save himself and maybe another lost soul.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

 **A/N: So I had gotten bored and decided to write this random story. I didn't really do much editing so you'll have to forgive me for any typos or errors I might have missed. There something else I want to say but that will be at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

It felt like fire was running through my veins. Every part of me hurt, and I was only vaguely aware that I had fallen off my bed and landed on the floor. The pain was radiating from my heart and was growing worse and worse as more time went by.

Darkness was creeping at the edges of my vision, as I desperately held on and tried to stay awake. My lips move to call out for help, but no sound escaped me. Finally, the pain grew too much, and the darkness filled my vision, but even then the pain didn't subside.

Instead, it felt like it got worse, and then it seemed to be attacking the very centre of my being. It felt like a burning energy was trying to strip every last piece of me away, and destroy me completely. The unbearable pain seemed to go on for eternity until finally it started to fade.

A gentle warmth wrapped around me, and as it reached deep within me and eased the pain, but the damage was done. Even with the new gentle sensation, I could still feel the horrendous wounds that were left on my very being.

Eventually, the gentle warmth retreated, but the full pain did not return. Instead, it was replaced by a dull pain that throbbed throughout my entire being.

"Open your eyes Jaune."

My eyes snapped open at that, but all I could see was darkness. Or at least that what I thought. I could still see my hands perfectly fine but the floor and whatever else may have been around me was completely black.

Also- Wait!

My stomach! My arms! I have holes all over my body!

Agh!

A dull pain radiated from the holes. The weirdest part about the holes was there was no blood or flesh, instead, I could see a gentle white light flowing out from the sides of the holes.

I didn't know what should have worried me more, the pain, the lack of blood, or the fact that the light was leaving my body and slowly disappearing into the darkness.

"Your soul has been damage."

I turned to look around frantically trying to find the source of the voice, but I didn't see anyone. "Who's there?"

"Who I am is irrelevant," The voice said in a calm soothing voice. "What matters is I want to help you."

"How," I asked the voice. Even as I spoke the light leaving my body made me feel weaker and the dull throbbing pain got worse.

"To fix your soul, I must fill the gaps in your soul," The voice said in a solemn voice. Why did it say it like that? If it could just fill in my wounds and fix me what's the problem?

"To do this I need to use another soul to- "

"What?" I interrupted the speaker, "How can you just use someone else's soul! I don't want to be saved like that."

The mere thought of someone else's soul being used to save me horrified me. Would their soul be ripped from their body? What would happen to them if they were used to fix me?

"That is a very noble thought, but this soul has long since lost its body, and is a mere fragment of what it once was."

I thought about it before shaking my head. Even if that was true, couldn't they just be let go and be allowed to move on?

"This soul has sinned far too much to be allowed to move on," The voice said, and I realised the voice was reading my thoughts.

"In his dying breath he asked me to allow him a chance at redemption, so you will be his chance at that if you wish. Otherwise, I will take you away from here and you will move on from the mortal plane."

"What happens to me… and what happens to him if you do this," I asked with trepidation.

"You will become something more than you are now and so will he. You will both exist as one being as if you were never you had always been. You will be him and he will be you."

I stood there in silence as I tried to figure out what to do. If I just died, I would stay myself and I could move on to the afterlife. But that means leaving behind my dad, my mom, my sisters, and my dream. If I am healed, I might not be myself anymore, and I might be leaving my family and my life to a complete stranger.

I didn't know how long I spent thinking, but the voice never prompted me to decide, and allowed me the time I needed. Finally, I made my decision.

"I want to live."

"Then you shall."

* * *

I woke up on the floor of my bedroom. Sweet soaked my clothing, and I had a bad case of morning breath. Getting up off the floor, I sluggishly made my way to the bathroom.

After rinsing my mouth, I washed my face and looked into the mirror. My own blue eyes stared back at me, framed by my golden locks, and I felt… fine.

As promised, I didn't feel… off. I just felt normal.

I was Jaune Arc. I still loved my parents, who loved me unconditionally even for all my faults and insecurities. And I still loved my sisters, even when I felt overshadowed by their achievements.

I was also Uchiha Sasuke. I had wanted to bear the weight of the world's hatred myself, and I had been too blind, even with my eyes to see my mistakes. It was sad, that only in the end when I had died had I realised what I had been trying to give up.

Wiping the water off my face, I left the washroom and looked out the window. I must have been out for the whole night since the sun was starting to come up.

I was given a new chance at life, and I was going to make the most of it.

-break-

 **Well, that was a pretty random story, right? I mean Jaune and Sasuke soul fusion?**

 **Well for some reason this idea popped into my head so I just decided to go with it.**

 **Anyway I just thought I would let anyone who curious as to what will happen in the future know that there will be no Chakra, but Jasuke(no I'm not going to call him that) MIGHT get a dojutsu as a semblance(Since a semblance is a manifestation of one's soul, so Jaune unknown defensive semblance has changed.)**

 **Also I'm going to try my best to have a good fusion of their personalities, so that mean no excessive brooding(but he's not going to be a giant ball of sunshine), but also no being a clumsy dork(He might still have his occasion dorkish moment or else he wouldn't be Jaune).**

 **So that everything I wanted to say. Let me know what you think, and I'm welcome to suggestions. If you don't like this idea, that just don't read this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here another chapter. It pretty short but I didn't have a lot of time to write this week. Let me know what you think.**

 **MagcargoAustin: I'm still deciding on a pairing but I think Susanoo as a semblance is a great idea.  
** **IseemNew: I'm glad you like it**  
 **Azure Saiyan: I hope I'm able to make the new Jaune a good mix of both characters.**  
 **Fanfic shuffling: Unless I get a better idea, I will make Susanoo his semblance though it going to be a bit different than Sasuke's.**  
 **Kyomi Lok: Thank!**  
 **flamelegendvargas: Lol**  
 **Karlos1234ify: I'm glad you like the idea. He probably will have the Susanoo' as his semblance but a bit changed.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Ugh, I don't like airships.

I held my stomach gently and tried to keep calm. My stomaching was turning badly, but not enough to actually make me vomit. I tried to keep my mind off things by looking around the ship. Around me dozens of other students were wandering around the airship, sitting down reading, looking out the windows, or chatting with their friends. The lucky bastards. I really wished I didn't have to deal with motion sickness.

My stomach gurgled again slightly, and my frown deepened. I tried to focused on the changing scenery outside the windows, but my stomach still wouldn't settle. I decided that next time I would bring some motion sickness pills, instead of just trying to power through it.

Maybe some weapon maintenance will help take my mind off of my stomach.

I reached out to the seat beside me where I had my sword Crocea Mors and my bag. I took out some basic tools for maintaining my sword and got to work. It was calming like always and I quickly got into my routine. My stomach still didn't settle completely, but it felt much better than before.

Once I finished cleaning and oiling the sword, I took the time to admire the blade. It still gleamed as brightly as ever and if I hadn't known better I would have imagined that it was a new blade. My father had given it to me when he found out I had started training to become a hunter again and I have used it ever since.

It took some getting use to is, since it was a bit different from my old sword. But having spent nearly a year wielding it, I was pretty confident with it ability to wield the sword.

The ship lurched a little, and I looked out the window and realised we had made it to our destination. I couldn't help but let out a relieved sigh. I bad made it throughout the whole trip without throwing up.

* * *

Ah, it felt good to be on the ground again.

I had gotten off the ship as soon as it landed, and I couldn't be happier. The other students also made their way off the ship and their excited chatter filled the air. Not wanting to get caught up in the crowd I stood off to the side and just relaxed.

Stretching out my arms lazily, I took the time to examine Beacon in its entirety. From the docks, I could make out the large courtyard in front of the school, which was filled with greenery as well as a fountain. Past that was the school massive walls which were meant to protect the school in case of Grimm attacks, and after that was the school itself which kinda looked like a castle. It had a large central tower that reached up high into the sky, and that was surrounded by about a dozen or so lesser towers. All in all Beacon academy was a sight to behold.

"What do you think you're doing!" I turned my head to look at the source of the yell. Standing back near the airship was a white-clad girl shaking a bottle of dust at a younger girl in a red cape. The younger girl was dressed in a red and black themed outfit comprised of a blouse and combat skirt, and she had silver eyes and black hair with red highlights.

The older girl was was a girl dressed mainly in white, along with some red and blue. She was also wearing a combat skirt and had white hair, as well blue eyes. Judging by the Schnee Dust Company logo on her back, and her white hair I guessed that she was Weiss Schnee. The younger of the two Schnee heiress.

Around them was a number of suitcases which had fallen over, and I guess the younger girl must have knocked them over. Seeing the some dust escaping the bottle being waved around I frowned. I was about to walk over there and try and break up their argument when the younger girl sneezed and triggered the dust.

The resulting explosion of elements wasn't large, but it was loud and made a mess. The white-clad girl had a stupefied look over her face as she was covered in soot and the younger girl was trying to apologize.

"This is what I was talking about," Weiss said shrilly, and I couldn't help but frown at that. She was berating the smaller girl for causing the accident, but from the way, Weiss caused the accident by spilling the dust around.

"I'm really, really sorry!"

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" Taking a closer look at the red-caped girl, I realised Weiss was right. She did look a lot younger than the other students around here. She must have been very talented to be allowed to skip ahead like that.

"Well, I-I..."

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!" I smiled a little at that, guess little red does have a backbone.

"Its heiress, actually." Hearing a new voice I looked off to the side as a black and white-clad girl approached holding a dust bottle in her hand. She had black hair and amber eyes and walked with what I could only describe as a feline grace.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." Hearing that, Weiss beamed at being recognized.

"Finally! Some recognition!" Judging by the look the black-clad girl gave her, I didn't think she was done yet.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Yep and there it is.

"Wha- How dare you- The nerve of... Ugh!" Weiss sputter at that, before walking over to the girl and taking her dust back. She then angrily stormed off towards Beacon.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" The red-caped girl yelled after Weiss. She then turned to the black haired girl but saw that she was walking away. Letting out a groan of defeat, the red-caped girl drops down to the ground sadly.

I contemplated what to do for a second before shrugging and walking over to her. Like my mom always said, strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.

 **A/N: Remeber to leave a review.**


End file.
